Sav-Anya-Farrah Love Triangle
The love triangle between Sav Bhandari, Anya MacPherson, and Farrah Hassan formed during season 9. Sav was in the center of the love triangle. Love Triangle History Season 9 In Why Can't This Be Love (1), Anya surprises Sav with an invitation to their junior prom by putting a confetti bomb inside of his locker. He accepts her invitation, and says their formal will be everything they always dreamed. Anya asks him if they can take pictures for formal in the gazebo in Sav's backyard, shooting down Sav's suggestion to take pictures at her place. She kisses him on the cheek before walking off to class, and Danny comments to Sav that he is getting good at keeping Anya happy. Sav, however, reveals to him that he never told his parents that him and Anya got together, which would create problems with Anya if she were to find out. In Chemistry class, Sav and Anya are partners, though Sav diverts from class to ask Danny Van Zandt, who was passing in the hallway, to help him out with Anya. Danny questions why he is keeping Anya a secret from his parents, and Sav tells him that they are "anti-girlfriend," saying it is the only way they can be together. His Bunsen burner begins to overflow, and he quickly rushes to turn it off. Anya chides him with a smile, saying "he shouldn't play with fire," foreshadowing upcoming events. Later that day, Sav brings home the mountain of balloons Anya had put in his locker for his prom invitation, and asks Alli to roleplay with him as their parents, preparing to tell them about Anya. Alli Bhandari reminds him that they will make it impossible for them to be together around his parents, and Sav lies to his mother about going to prom with only Danny and Peter Stone. The next day before school, Sav leads a blindfolded Anya into the Botanical Gardens, trying to convince her to have their formal photos taken there instead of at his house. Anya loves the idea and kisses him, saying having their pictures taken there will be the perfect start to their special night. Sav later boasts to Peter and Danny that him and Anya were going to sex, but says he wants their night to be romantic and classy. After school, Sav happily tells Alli that he has everything planned out when she asks if Anya is still talking to him. His mother, though, later arranges for Sav to take Farrah, the daughter of a family friend, even though he and Anya are already going together. Sav fills Peter and Danny in that Farrah might potentially be his future wife. Not knowing what to do about Farrah, he begs Peter to take her, even offering to buy his formal ticket and to pick him up in a limo. Peter agrees, though tells Sav that he owes him one. Relieved, Sav is excited that he figured out what do about Farrah, and is questioned by Anya about what he is excited about. He tells Anya that he got them a limo, leaving Anya happy. She begins to tell him about a quiz she took in a magazine, and when Sav barely answers her, she deducts that he is nervous about their first time. He denies being nervous, but Anya tells him everything will be perfect, kissing him on the cheek as she leaves, which brings a smile to his face. After dinner with Farrah's family, Farrah and Sav talk about their possible arranged marriage, but Sav's phone rings, interrupting them. The call was from Anya, who had he four missed calls from. Farrah asks who Anya is, and he tells her it is his girlfriend. Farrah looks surprised, but tells him he should probably call her back. Sav opens up to Farrah about the formal arrangements and his secret relationship with Anya, who is surprisingly fine with the situation. Sav hears a knock at the door, and opens it, only to find Anya at his front door. She questions why he wasn't answering his phone and tells him that she wanted to match his tie with her dress. He gently pushes her back away from the door, saying it isn't a good time, which confuses her. Farrah comes to the door, telling Sav that his father wants him, but upon seeing her, Anya realizes that Sav never told his parents about her again. Looking hurt, Anya walks away, telling Sav she hopes him and Farrah have a nice life. Sav dejectedly leans against the front door, realizing he messed up. The next day at school, Sav chases behind Anya, asking for a chance so that he can explain, but she doesn't want to listen. He tells her that he lied and kept her a secret so that they could be together without his parents constantly interfering with their relationship. She asks him if they hate her, but he tells her that the fact that Farrah is there changes nothing about them or his feelings for her. The two still decide to go to formal together, and Sav tells her that there is even talk that the two of them might be nominated for formal King and Queen. Anya is amazed at the thought, and Sav tells her he, Peter, and Farrah will pick her up in the limo that night, before kissing her and walking off. She is visibly displeased with the news of Farrah also being in the limo with them. Anya later informs Chantay Black and Holly J. Sinclair about the situation with Farrah, Peter, and Sav. In Why Can't This Be Love (2), Sav brings strings of lights to school for decorations for the dance, which Anya declares are perfect. She asks if he is ready for their enchanted evening, and Sav says he is, but explains and apologizes for the complicated schedule of the night. He also unfortunately tells her the bad news that with Farrah and her family at his house that they can't break curfew, meaning he and Anya can't have sex that night, even though he wants to. He apologizes to Anya again, who says it is alright, and that they can always wait. She puts on a smile for him, but is understandably upset. Chantay gives Anya a pair of earrings that would match her formal dress, and convinces Anya that she has nothing to lose, as Farrah is no different from her, besides having Sav's family's approval. Later, Sav picks Anya up with the limo, and comments, "Va, va, va, voo" at her appearance, and she twirls around for him with a big grin on her face. At the gardens, she and Sav take photos together, several which consist of Sav kissing Anya's cheek. Farrah and Sav decide to take a few photos together for their families, which upsets Anya, but she tries to limit their picture taking time. When they arrive at the school, Anya and Sav get out of the car together, and gape at Farrah's dress, as she rips it in the door of the limo. After arriving and during a conversation with Holly J. and Declan Coyne, Farrah tells Anya she doesn't think Sav deserves either of them. As they glance over at him, he falls into a plastic tree and tries to play it off, which makes Anya laugh. Anya later meets up with Farrah in the bathroom, who suddenly taunts her, saying she will be with Sav in the future, and that Sav has plenty of time to change his mind about wanting to be with Anya. Feeling threatened, Anya struts out of the bathroom and up to Sav, making out with him while he was in a conversation with Holly J. and Declan about the formal elections. She pulls away, smiling, telling him it's time. Sav questions about what she means, before realizing she meant to go have sex. Intentionally walking past Farrah to rub him in her face, Anya leads him outside, and the two begin making out again against the limo's doors. While in the limo, the two are heavily making out, before Sav stops, saying he didn't bring any protection. Anya misleads him into thinking she was on the pill, and she strips Sav of his jacket. The two continue to kiss and proceed to have sex in the limo. Later, Sav and Anya re-enter the dance, adjusting their clothes. Chantay approaches them about where they had been, but they both suspiciously give different answers to her questions. Anya shoots Farrah a look, to which she rolls her eyes. Holly J. announces from the stage that Anya and Sav had won the title of King and Queen of the formal. Excited at winning, they hug each other, before walking to the center of the gym for their "royal dance". They slow dance and other couples slowly join the floor. Farrah approaches the two, interrupting their dance, and reminds Sav about their curfew. Sav apologizes to Anya and leaves the dance with Farrah, leaving Anya alone on the dance floor. The next day, Anya confesses to Holly J. that she had unprotected sex with Sav the night before, and worries that she might be pregnant. Needing to talk to him face to face, she heads to house, but Alli tells him that Sav is with their father, taking Farrah and her family to the airport. Alli tells Anya that she will tell Sav to call her, and Anya gets a text from Sav, which states that he couldn't stop thinking about her. The following day at school, Chantay is recording the two of them, asking about their future in 5 years. The two joke about buying a castle with the money Sav would have made from being a rock star, and Anya comments about maybe having little prince or princesses running around, hinting that she may be pregnant, but Sav rejects the idea, saying the fantasy was supposed to be "fun." Anya asks if having a kid would be the worst thing, and Sav questions about why she is so obsessed with children all of a sudden. Anya comes clean to him about not being on the pill, and Sav realizes she lied to him, with Anya revealing that she only had sex with him to keep him away from Farrah. Anya takes the morning after pill, and even though Sav is angry with her, he promises to watch her. Anya asks if she can go back to his house to watch a few movies with him, but he rejects the idea due to his parents not knowing about her. Anya asks him how he can sleep with her but still not tell his parents about her, to which Sav responds that he will tell them eventually. She swallows the pill, and they sit in silence. In class, Sav asks how Anya is feeling, and she says gross, but okay. She apologizes to Sav and asks if he wants to have lunch with her to talk. He tells her he doesn't really feel like talking to her, Farrah, or anyone. He breaks up with her, saying he can't trust her anymore, leaving her crying helplessly at her desk. While crying, their video interview plays on the morning announcement, and Anya watches on while tears fall down her face. Season 10 In Breakaway (2), while Sav and Anya are pausing to breathe after making out, he questions her about why they ever broke up in the first place. Anya launches into the tale about how it was all Farrah's fault, but Sav interrupts her by pulling her down to kiss her again. Trivia *Farrah tried to break Sav and Anya up. *Farrah is Sav's potential future bride if he has to have an arranged marriage. *Anya had sex with Sav to keep Farrah away from him. This reveals how insecure she felt about their relationship. *Anya blames Farrah for her and Sav's break up. Timeline *Start Up: Why Can't This Be Love (1) (915) *Ended: Why Can't This Be Love (2) (916) **Reason: Sav broke up with Anya because he felt like he couldn't trust her anymore after she lied to him about being on birth control. Farrah went back to India. Gallery Normal 916 (100).jpg Screencap2387.jpg Normal 915 (140).jpg ertetef65.png 67ytrg.png 5terwe.png 45trf.png 45654ref.png 4645ref.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 9 Category:Interactions Category:Love Triangles